


作品传递心声（梅熊无差）

by Jigglypuff_opps



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jigglypuff_opps/pseuds/Jigglypuff_opps





	作品传递心声（梅熊无差）

即使已经成年许久，当站在自己燃烧着炽烈灵魂的父亲面前的时候，Maedhros仍习惯性的收起全部锋芒，半低着脑袋，安静的等待对方的教诲砸在头上。

Fëanor对儿子们的手艺要求极高，也或许他那种势不可挡的天资、磅礴的才华和不可思议专注确实很难被继承，他的儿子多不能令他满意。Maedhros就是其中一个。此时他父亲手里正捏着他前段时间打造的纯金流苏，就是那条，他在制作过程曾经抽取其中几根金丝编进Fingon头发里的流苏。此刻，Maedhros觉得自己像被无数根小针扎着一样备受折磨，远比任何一次接受他父亲评判时都要紧张，那份心虚也不知道是从哪来的。

“Nelyafinwe。”

“是，父亲。” Fëanor叫了Maedhros父名的全名，这不是一个令人振奋的开场白。

“你知道，每一件作品传达给观者的除了形貌，色彩，质感这些表象的东西之外，更多体现的是创造者的性情，他的心态，甚至制作过程中凝聚的微妙的情感。”

Maedhros紧了紧自己的拳头。他隐约觉得自己父亲要指责的并不是他没能全身心专注的对待自己手中的造物，而是在敲打其中隐含的更深层次的东西。

他深知自己自从试着把那些金丝编进Fingon的发辫，脑海中就再也挥不去他堂弟点点金色闪光映衬下更加的光彩照人的脸庞。制作剩下部分的过程中一直想着要特别为Fingon做一套，还要纤细些、还要精妙些、还要更适合编进对方乌黑柔滑的发中，想着Fingon收到这礼物后明亮的笑容，他可能会给自己一个拥抱，或者脸颊、额头上的一吻……那么这些，作品都会毫无保留的告诉他父亲吗？

“蛇骨链制成的流苏，考验的是锻造者的耐心和细心，而你的作品充满了浮躁的情绪，链条的光泽不够顺畅，这些细微的不匀称的锁环意味着你总是分神，并且，不是为了悲伤、沮丧或是愤怒的事，那件事对你来说是积极的，甚至会给你带来幸福感。”

Fëanor捕捉着长子愈发闪躲的眼神，目光更加锐利起来，“带来幸福感的同时，也令你感到困扰。”他补充道。

是的。

Maedhros注视着他父亲身后某个不存在的焦点，在心中无力的承认。他早前就发现自己对Fingon的渴求似乎远远超出了对兄弟和挚友该有的程度，他已经陷了进去，陷入了某个他捉摸不透更无法认清的漩涡，令他时而满足，时而盲目，更糟的是，这种感觉没有在时间的磨砺下逐渐减退，反而与日俱增。

他尽快让自己回过神来，对上Fëanor几近拷问的视线，恭顺的欠了欠身，“为我不负责任的行为道歉，父亲，日后锻造的时候我会更加专注，全部心神只铺在作品上，还望您多加监督和指正。”

Maedhros避开了问题的重点，希望能就此蒙混过关。他不愿撒谎，却更不能道出实情，哪怕他自己对此都没有定论，他也深知这不是一份能从长辈那得到指引和祝福的感情。

最终Fëanor选择放他一马，摆了摆手，背过身去。

Maedhros退出了房间。迎面而来微风轻拂，让他感到汗湿的头皮在阵阵发凉。

 

数日后，Fingon揉着脖子一副疲态的走进Maedhros的房间，把自己摔进沙发里，一只脚翘上了沙发扶手。Maedhros饶有兴致的看着他。

“告诉我，当年你的成年礼也这么繁琐冗长吗？”Fingon几乎是一脸愤慨的问道，他才刚从典礼上下来换上了便装，迫不及待的来找堂兄诉苦。

“事实上更复杂，毕竟我是Noldor王室第一个成年的孙辈。”Maedhros故作优雅的合上手上的书，倚上椅子的靠背，完全转过身面对自己的堂弟。

“礼服的领子有这么高，”Fingon边比划边翻了下眼珠，“包金的，又硬又勒，头仰不起来也低不下去。还有头上那些装饰，我又不是一个要送给Ingwë庆典用的吊灯，为什么要挂那么多东西，坠的我喘不过气来。”这时候，他的目光忽然柔软了下来，“那让我更加想念你那时候把流苏的金链编进我头发里，Maitimo，我喜欢它们。”

Maedhros脸上闪过一丝犹豫，不过很快他还是做出了决定。

“本来想都做好再送给你。”他从手边的抽屉里翻出了一个狭长的木盒子，Fingon兴致勃勃的从沙发上翻下来走到Maedhros身后，趴到了他肩膀上，等待对方展示这份礼物，“那天我就看出你的喜爱之情，而且他们确实会让你看上去更加神采奕奕，所以我就专门为你打造了一些。”

木盒中躺着六条金丝，纤细灵动到已经看不出是锁链穿成的了，每隔几厘米都焊有细小的装饰扣，流畅的同时更具韵律感。Fingon的指尖轻轻滑过这些金丝的表面，Maedhros的呼吸因着期待和隐隐的紧张失去了平稳，他没有回头看他堂弟脸上的表情。

“它们真美。”Fingon通过嗓音，仍然把赞叹的感触传递给了对方。

“这样才配你。”

Fingon咬住了下唇才控制住了自己的笑容，于是顿了一下才继续问他，“你原来打算什么时候送给我？”

“至少做出一打之后。”

“哦你是想看我头上的金丝比头发还多的样子。”

“那倒没有，我其实也很想尽早送给你，甚至还想在你成年礼之前，将他们作为成年礼物，但是我得在我父亲不在的时候才能做，你知道他总是泡在工坊不出来，我能利用的时间非常有限。”

“Maitimo。”

“什么？”

“给我做东西，为什么要背着你父亲？”

Maedhros手上的动作突然僵住了。

Fingon的声音不像是单纯的疑问，而有着一针见血的精准和单刀直入的力度，让Maedhros一时间动弹不得。

“是源于你父亲对我的厌恶？”Fingon的嘴唇贴近了Maedhros的耳朵。

“不。”他果断的否定。

“那么，是什么？”语句和声音都模糊在Fingon印在Maedhros发烫耳尖的吻中。

“是因为，我父亲说，”Maedhros几乎有些自暴自弃的揣度着用词，感受到微凉的触感伴着温热的气息从耳畔移至鬓角，“作品，可以透露出，”随即温柔的亲吻落在他脸颊上，“作者制作它们之时的心意。”

听到这里，Fingon的嘴唇停留在Maedhros嘴角处。Maedhros没有躲开，他能听到自己擂鼓一样的心跳，颈椎好像不受控制的轻微发颤。但他终于还是于一念间成功挣脱开全部的顾虑稍稍偏过头去，唇贴上了Fingon的。

那感觉就像是树叶飘落轻触水面，激起了层层涟漪，让Maedhros每个毛孔都瑟缩起来。他小心翼翼的扬起下巴压了上去，让这碰触彻底变成一个属于情人间的吻。之后无论是谁先开始的都不重要，他们撕磨起来，含住对方的嘴唇舔舐吸吮，而当Fingon的舌尖探进Maedhros口中的时候，Maedhros握着对方手肘的指尖紧了一下，拉开了彼此间的距离。

“我们……你确定？”他问道，眼前是Fingon近在咫尺绯红带笑的脸。

“确定，并且已经渴望了太久，我们的心意是完全相同的，所以，别再拒绝我。”

Maedhros所有回应的话都化作了揽过Fingon后脑的动作，他们再次恣情拥吻在一起，分享着口中全部的空间，彻底敞开自己、接纳对方。热情如同海浪拍击礁石，激烈得忘却了呼吸和周围的万事万物，当他们终于气喘吁吁的从这个绝妙的亲吻中抽离出来，两个精灵额头相抵，都闭着双眼品尝回味着。

“Maitimo，这样说可能会冒犯到你和它们，”Fingon的手覆上那个木盒，“但刚刚的吻真的是我见识过的你最好的作品。”他口不择言的称赞道。

“你的冒犯令我无法反驳，”Maedhros的手指插进Fingon的发间轻柔的抚弄着，“只能用更好的作品堵住你的嘴了。”

Fingon的舌尖扫过自己笑容中绷紧的下唇，率先堵住了Maedhros的嘴。

 

 

 

 

-END


End file.
